Slipping into Sorrow
by Naomi the Fire Adept
Summary: *Naomi*~Sadness, joy, and sorrow are all around us everyday. To slip to far into them would lead to disaster. Set before the boulder falls.
1. Before the Begining

Before the Beginning  
  
Garet stepped outside. 'Another beautiful day in Vale,' he thought, walking down to Isaac's house. Birds were singing and the grass seemed greener than ever. It was a great spring day to be alive.  
  
"Hey Garet," Isaac said, closing his house door behind him.  
  
Garet pointed to Isaac's new pink tunic and stiffly a laugh asked, "Where did you get that?"  
  
Isaac scuffed his boot in the dirt. "My mom made it for me..."  
  
Garet shook his head in disbelief. "Whatever. Were you going to come with me to Felix and Jenna's or not?"  
  
"Yeah," Isaac nodded. "My dad said it'd be alright."  
  
"Awesome, let's move!"  
  
Five minutes later Issac knocked on Felix's door and Garet inspected himself in their window. "Man, we seriously have to grow some facial hair or something. We look like ten-year-olds."  
  
Suddenly, Jenna's mother opened the door. "Hello, boys. How are you two today?"  
  
"Good," Garet and Issac nodded.  
  
Jenna's mother smiled. "That's wonderful. Felix and Jenna are out on the dock."  
  
"Thank you," they answered and slid past her and into the house. They raced for the dock and smiled when they saw Felix and Jenna swishing their toes through the water.  
  
"Not warm enough for swimming," Jenna said glumly, without looking up.  
  
Garet shivered. "Water is never warm enough for swimming!"  
  
Felix laughed. "If you had your way, little buddy, it wouldn't be warm enough for bathing, either."  
  
Isaac smiled and sat down next to Felix. "What are we doing today?"  
  
Felix shrugged. "I dunno, probably just hanging."  
  
"Why don't we go down to the plaza?" Garet asked. "They have some short swords that I want to admire. These machetes are just too wimpy."  
  
"You could just use a kitchen knife," Jenna pointed out. "They work just as well."  
  
Felix nodded. "I don't think so. If I had my way, I'd get my parents to let me buy a short sword and teach me more about how to use my psyenergy!"  
  
"How's that coming, anyway?" Isaac asked.  
  
"Great, check this out!" Felix put his hands on his temples and focused on a large pillar that stood on a small strip of land in the water. After several seconds of groaning, the pillar moved almost four inches.  
  
They clapped in awe. "That is so cool!" Isaac shouted. "I want to learn to do that, too!"  
  
"Same here!" Garet agreed.  
  
Jenna shook her head. "I just want to learn how to burn stuff!"  
  
"That's my little pyro," Felix grinned.  
  
Garet nodded. "I want to learn how to burn stuff, too!"  
  
"I'll tell mom that we're going to the plaza." Jenna stood up and kicked Garet's shin. "You're just a copy cat."  
  
Garet sighed as she walked away. "I think she likes me."  
  
Felix nodded to Isaac and said, "You'd better not start liking her!" Together, they grabbed Garet's legs and pulled him into the water.  
  
"Hey!" Garet shouted and climbed out, shaking himself dry, like a dog. "Not cool!"  
  
Isaac and Felix laughed as they exchanged high-fives. Jenna shook her head as she walked back out of the house. "Venus Adepts," she muttered. "Felix, Mom says it's chilly so you have to wear this!" She threw Felix's tunic at him, which he caught with his psyenenergy. Garet and Isaac clapped with enthusiasm. "Oh, please. I saw you do that yesterday," Jenna sighed as she tied her cloak  
.  
"C'mon, guys!" Garet shouted, racing across the dock to Jenna's grandparent's house.  
  
Isaac and Felix stood up and followed him at a run. "Coming!"  
  
"Guys, wait for me!" Jenna jogged after them.  
  
"Hello, Jenna," her grandfather said from his rocking chair on his porch.  
  
Jenna smiled. "Hello, Grandpa, how are you today?"  
  
Her grandpa rocked back and forth. "It'll rain tonight..."  
  
Jenna nodded quickly. "Yes, Grandpa, but I have to go catch up with the others. Goodbye!"  
  
Her grandfather chuckled as he rocked. "Youngsters, always in a hurry."  
  
**************************************************  
  
"Wow."  
  
"It's big!"  
  
"It's not big, it's huge!"  
  
"It's not either! It's humongous!"  
  
The storekeeper laughed. "Like that great sword, don't ya? The likes of it have never been seen here before. Of course, it's ridiculously large, and I don't know anyone in this town that could wield it."  
  
"I bet I'll be able to when I grow up!" Garet shouted.  
  
Jenna shook her head. "I thought you wanted to own a bakery."  
  
"KITCHEN!!!" Garet shouted, "It's different! Besides, I can be an ultimate warrior and still run a kitchen. There's no law against that!"  
  
Issac shook his head. "No, there isn't, but it's just weird."  
  
"And strange."  
  
"Totally abnormal."  
  
"Hey!" Garet shouted, "Are we extending our vocabulary or looking at weapons?"  
  
Jenna smiled pleasantly. "Neither. We're making fun of you!"  
  
**************************************************  
  
Garet and Issac walked home together after dropping off Jenna and Felix. They had a great day at the plaza; looking at stuff, buying candy, and making fun of Garet.  
  
"See ya later!" Isaac waved as he walked into his house.  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Garet stuffed a cookie that he had purchased into his mouth. "Yum..." he sighed contentment and walked up the steep stairs that led to his house. As he reached his front yard the heavens opened up and let loose their tears. Garet shivered at the thought of precipitation and ran for his door.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Wasn't that wonderful?!  
  
Isaac: Yeah, accept that I wasn't the main character and that it didn't have a plot.  
  
Hey! You're not my muse! Leave now! Where's my snuggly Garet.  
  
Isaac: He payed me to take his place.  
  
Oh. 


	2. Night of Nadar

One might wonder why the heck we have two very different accounts of "The Boulder" story. Let me get this straight. I WROTE MINE BEFORE ORCHID!!! MINE IS COOLER BECAUSE IT'S FROM GARET'S VEIW! READ MY VERSION AND LOVE IT!!!  
  
Isaac: Wait. When did you write this?  
  
Like, two or three months ago. Why?  
  
Isaac: Why would you need a muse then?  
  
Because Garet is warm and snuggily.  
  
Isaac: But if you don't need me, I can just leave.  
  
No! I need my Garet-poo back!  
  
Isaac: And I need the money your Garet-poo is paying me to stay here.  
  
Looks like you have to stay, then.  
  
Isaac: NOOOOO!!!  
  
A Night of Nadir  
  
"Garet, get up you lazy hog!" Garet's older sister shouted into his ear.  
  
Garet sat up with a start. "I'll never eat pork again!"  
  
"You're still asleep, dork!" His sister smacked him across the face.  
  
"Wha?" Garet looked around with a yawn. "What time is it?"  
  
"Somewhere around one a.m. Grab your stuff, the family's heading down to the plaza!" she declared, walking away.  
  
"What's going on?" Garet asked.  
  
She shrugged. "Lots of rocks keep falling from Mt. Aleph. I heard someone say that The Boulder is falling."  
  
"No way!" Garet cried, "So everyone is going to the plaza?"  
  
"Yeah, see you down there," she said and continued walking away.  
  
Garet stared at her with wide eyes. "Aren't you going to wait for me?"  
  
She shrugged again and kept walking. "You're fourteen. Gather your stuff and meet us at the plaza!"  
  
"Man!" Garet grabbed his trunk and stuffed it full of only the most important items. You know, signed baseballs, poke'mon cards, fire charms, boxers, five year old hotdogs...the works. He hurriedly tied a rope around it and dragged it into his backyard. He tugged it with all of his might, but it got stuck in the mud.  
  
Suddenly Isaac came around the corner. "Issac!" Garet called, "Help me with this chest!"  
  
"You idiot!" Isaac shouted, "It's raining like no tomorrow and you're worried about your stuff?! C'mon, let's go!"  
  
Garet sighed and let go of his trunk. "Why are you up here, anyways? Shouldn't you be going down to the plaza?"  
  
"There are rocks falling everywhere," Isaac groaned, "They've blocked all of the stairs."  
  
"Let's cross the bridge, maybe we'll find a way over there," Garet suggested.  
  
Isaac nodded and they ran as fast as they could across the bridge. A man who was holding The Boulder yelled at them to go faster. Racing down a long flight of stairs that could have easily broken their necks, they came to Jenna & Felix's house.  
  
"Felix!" Isaac yelled. Garet looked to see where Issac pointed and saw Felix holding on for his dear sweet life. His parents and Isaac's father reached as far as they could for him, but it was pointless. Felix was unreachable. Dora and Jenna left to find help and Issac was numb with fear by the time Dora told them to join the search.  
  
Garet pulled him past the half-concous Felix and up a flight of stairs. As they walked across the bridge, Isaac stopped and looked down. "Felix!"  
  
Felix was weak when he looked up. "Isaac? Garet? Take care of Jenna if I don't make it, alright?"  
  
Isaac blinked away stinging tears and Garet put his had on his friend's shoulder. "You'll make it," Garet said firmly and Felix nodded.  
  
"We have to get help!" Isaac said and walked away with commitment. Garet exchanged nods with Felix and followed.  
  
**************************************************  
  
"We found someone!" Jenna shouted to Isaac's mother.  
  
She smiled. "Wonderful, hurry down, please."  
  
They nodded to each other and walked carefully down the slippery stairs. Felix smiled weakly at them and loosened his grip on the pole so that the man they brought with them could rescue him easier.  
  
Suddenly the ground became to shake and down came The Bolder. "Dear sweet crud!" Garet ran for the stairs as it smashed down on Jenna's house and ruined what was left of their dock.  
  
"I have to go get help!" Isaac cried and ran for the plaza.  
  
Garet looked after him for a moment before realizing what Isaac was doing. "I can't let him go alone! It's times like these that we men need to stand together!"  
  
When Garet caught up to Issac he was talking to two very strange people. "Isaac," Garet whispered to his fried, "They look freaky. Are you sure you should be talking to them?"  
  
The next thing Garet knew, the blue skinned man advanced on him and he hardly had time to pull out his machete before he blacked out.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Garet blinked and saw a large rock with an eye looking. "Wait, how can rocks look at people?" he asked himself.  
  
The rock blinked. 'I'm not sure what you mean, young one. I am no rock, I am the Wise One. I wish to tell you something. You have witnessed a night of nadir.'  
  
"Night of wha–?!?" Garet shouted.  
  
The rock blinked again. 'Night of nadir. Nadir is the lowest kind of despair. Your friends have been put through harder tasks then you. I call upon you to help them.'  
  
"Well, duh! Of course I'll help 'em. They're my friends!" Garet cried.  
  
'Good. I shall see you later, then. For now, you must forget...'  
  
**************************************************  
  
Isaac: Wow. That was completly and totally pointless. You just repeated everything that happened in the Prologue of Golden Sun.  
  
More or less, yes.  
  
Isaac: So, what was the point?  
  
Hey! You can't write worth beans, so I can write what I want!  
  
Isaac: Worth beans. Hah! I win.  
  
What?  
  
Isaac: You said I couldn't write worth beans, so I wrote...never mind. You're hopeless.  
  
Thank you! And thank you, all you wonderful people who review. I feel so special! Akiko reviewed one of my stories, and she's my hero!  
  
Isaac: What are you talking about? She reviewed Orchid's story, not yours.  
  
That is besides the point. It's /i acount, with /i e-mail adress, making it /i story.  
  
Isaac: Except for the fact that Orchid wrote it.  
  
Shuttup! Shuttup! Shuttup!  
  
Isaac: This has lasted way to long.  
  
Agreed. 


	3. Final Fates

This is the last chapter! Yay! I finally got them all up!  
  
Isaac: And as soon as Garet comes back, I'm going to kill him.  
  
How are you going to get payed?  
  
Isaac: I didn't think that far ahead.  
  
You should.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Final Fates  
  
**************************************************  
  
Isaac: That sounds like Final Fantasy. Are you sure you're not mixing that and Golden Sun?  
  
*shudders* That'd be odd. Wait, you're not allowed to interupt after the title.  
  
Isaac: Why not?  
  
This is why not! TOWAAA! (towa is Naomi's battle cry. Pronounced too-wa)  
  
Isaac: Ow! Get off of me!  
  
**************************************************  
  
Garet blinked as light fell on his face. "Wha–?" Garet looked around. It seemed to be mid afternoon and he was sleeping in an unfamiliar place. "Where am I?"  
  
Jenna's head popped over his. "It's about time," she said with a smile that didn't reach her eyes. "You've been asleep for even longer than me!"  
  
"How long?" he asked, looking around.  
  
Jenna sighed. "They say you've been in a coma for five days. I was in shock for three."  
  
Garet sat up. "What about Isaac?"  
  
"You should stay lying down," Jenna commented. As Garet eased back, she said, "Isaac woke up yesterday, but he was off badly. He had second and first degree burns and was sliced on the head."  
  
"Does he remember what happened?" Garet asked.  
  
Jenna bit her lip. "No, he keeps muttering that it was too scary. We were hoping you would know."  
  
Garet shook his head. "I don't remember anything, except for having weird dreams."  
  
She looked at him eagerly. "What were the dreams? Maybe they were real!"  
  
"I dreamed about a floating rock that had an eye."  
  
Jenna stared at him. "Are you aware you are in need of mental help?"  
  
Garet nodded. "Yeah, but could you tell me where I am before the nice men in white coats give me a pretty jacket?"  
  
"Oh! That's right, I forgot you didn't know you were housed at the inn!" Jenna cried.  
  
"The inn? Couldn't I stay at my own house?" Garet asked.  
  
Jenna looked away. "There was lots of damage done that night. Your house was one of the lesser damages."  
  
"Did it get smashed?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Garet shrugged. "Worse things have happened. Since my grandfather is the mayor, it will probably be rebuild quickly enough. How about you, are you faring okay?"  
  
"That night...I lost everything," Jenna sniffed.  
  
Garet wiped away one of her tears. "You didn't lose everything. You still have Isaac and me. You have your grandparents, too."  
  
She nodded. "You're right. I just have to forget and start over again."  
  
The door burst open and a crowd of people related to Garet crowded in just as Garet began to say something. His mother smothered him with kisses and his sister punched his arm. "You moron!" she cried as she gave him a hug.  
  
"Love you, too," Garet drawled.  
  
Garet's grandfather pushed his way through. "Do you remember anything? What happened that night?"  
  
"Out!" the innkeeper's wife shouted. "Can't you see the boy needs rest?!?"  
  
The crowd grumbled as they walked out and Jenna waved goodbye as she followed. "Now," the woman said, "you have a much quieter visitor, but you've had enough excitement, so after him, straight to sleep with you!"  
  
Garet nodded and strained to see who the innkeeper was carrying in. He set the visitor down in a cushioned chair. Isaac smiled at Garet as the innkeeper and his wife left.  
  
"Wow," Garet whispered. Isaac looked pretty much like one big bandage. A loose white shirt and breaches had been pulled over some of the gauze, but most of the white bandage that covered him from neck to knee was exposed. His hair was cut short around a think binding on his head. He lifted a bandaged hand in greeting.  
  
"Hey," Isaac smiled grimly. "I must look really bad, huh?  
  
"Not really," Garet lied.  
  
Isaac shrugged. "Whatever. So, do you remember anything?"  
  
Garet laughed. "A big floating rock with an eye that looked at me."  
  
Isaac stared at him. "Are you aware that you're in need of mental help?"  
  
"Thanks," Garet sighed, "Jenna told me already."  
  
They was in silence for awhile. Suddenly, Isaac said, "My dad died."  
  
"I know."  
  
Isaac looked out the window. "I wish I could've saved Felix myself. Then they wouldn't have been on the dock when the boulder fell."  
  
"We probably all wish something like that."  
  
"I don't want anything like that to happen again. I'm not going to wait until next year to learn psyenergy. I'm going to find someone who'll teach me now."  
  
"I'll be with you." Garet told him, "Jenna will probably feel the same way."  
  
Isaac nodded. "So we've chosen our fates. We'll have the strongest psyenergy ever and we'll use it to help everyone."  
  
"We can do it."  
  
**************************************************  
  
Isaac: Hey, that actually wasn't too bad an ending. But please explain to me why I'm the one that's all bandaged up?  
  
*shrugs* I was bored. What do you expect of me?  
  
Isaac: Ah. Well, you suck anyways.  
  
What?! How dare you speak like that to a lady?!  
  
Isaac: Wait. You're a lady?  
  
That's it! You're dead!  
  
Isaac: Eep! 


End file.
